yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Pop goes the Weaselton (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Pop goes the Weaselton. One day, Princess Flurry Heart was returning to Zootopia to visit Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Princess Flurry Heart: (breaths in and out) Just then, she ran into Duke Weaselton. Duke Weaselton: Outta my way, Pinky! Princess Flurry Heart: Watch it! Then, the ZPD squad came with Judy and Nick leading. Princess Flurry Heart: What’s going on, Judy? Judy Hopps: Duke Weaselton is what's going on, Flurry. Nick Wilde: I'd take a few steps back if I were you, Princess. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, right. With that said, Judy and Nick begin the chase with Duke. At the ZPD, Duke Weaselton was this close to Judy and Nick's grasp. Judy Hopps: Almost got him. Chief Bogo: You two did your best, Hopps, there's always another day to catch that weasel. Nick Wilde: We know. Judy Hopps: Let's just keep on practicing a little bit. Princess Flurry Heart: What about me? Chief Bogo: Not so fast, Princess Flurry Heart. If you're keeping them in company, I recommend you let them train. Princess Flurry Heart: (sighs) Fine. As Flurry watched, Judy and Nick trained hard with their teammates. Princess Flurry Heart: Well, this should be interesting. Judy Hopps: Go! Go! So, Smilo and Finn went through many obsticle course of each continants of Zootopia. Smilo: (took down one criminal dummy) Hiya! Finn: (cuffing another one) You have the right to remiain silent! Princess Flurry Heart: Wow! How'd you guys trained like this? Megan Fawkes: It’s easy, Flurry, it takes a lot of training until you get better and better. Frankie Thompson: That's right. Princess Flurry Heart: I want to train. Nick Wilde: Knock yourself out, Princess. Princess Flurry Heart: Oh, I see. Maybe my parents would let me to be trained. But as the secen flashes back the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadance didn't approve. Shining Armor: Absolutely not! Princess Flurry Heart: But why!? Princess Cadance: Because it's too dangerous, we don't want to see you get hurt. Princess Flurry Heart: But... Princess Cadance: No buts. No means no! Go to your room, now! Princess Flurry Heart: Grrr... Fine! Gah! How am I supposed to do anything great if nothing I do matters?! I hate you! With that annoyed with Flurry's temper, Cadance and Shining Armor couldn't understand why. As Flurry was trying to keep herself calm, she had to take matters into her own hooves. Princess Flurry Heart: Since my mom and dad just doesn't understand how amazing Judy and Nick are, I'll just prove it to them by giving them a helping hoof unseen, that'll show them. So as she left a note, she took off as quick as a flash making her way to Zootopia. Later that night, Judy and Nick gathered their team around Savannah Central. Judy Hopps: This is it, Team, we've got only one chance to stop Duke Weaselton. Nick Wilde: Alright, Big Guy, you keep a sharp eye out. Finn: You got it, Nick. Little did they realize, Flurry was stowing away inside Judy and Nick's cab. Princess Flurry Heart: I hope that my mom and dad won't know that I'm gone just yet. Judy Hopps: Let's pack it up and move out! Smilo: Right are you, Judy! With Flurry laying low, Nick begins to think who's stowing away. Nick Wilde: You can come out now, Princess. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay. Just when she got out of the cab, Flurry realized that Nick caught her. Princess Flurry Heart: Oops! Nick Wilde: (smirking) Gotcha. Princess Flurry Heart: Nick, you knew I was stowying away this whole time?! Nick Wilde: Yeah, I knew. Judy Hopps: Flurry, what're you doing here!? Princess Flurry Heart: I can help stop Duke Weaselton, I just wanted to prove to my parents that I can helpful if you let me. Nick Wilde: Well, that explains a lot. Judy Hopps: (sighed calmly) Alright, Princess, you can come with us, but just stay close to us, we don't want you getting hurt. Princess Flurry Heart: I won’t, Judy. So, she stayed close to Megan while the whole team begin the chase for Duke Weaselton. Soon enough, they found Duke Weaselton at the abandon warehouse. Finn: Freeze! Duke Weaselton: Ah! What a surprise to see you. Smilo: Hands up! Duke Weaselton: (tossed the empty trash can at him) Think fast, Pussycat! Princess Flurry Heart: Get back here! At last, Flurry went head on with Judy, Nick, and the others catching up. Judy Hopps: Flurry, get back here! Frankie Thompson: (contacting the ZPD) This is Officer Thompson, we got a 10-31! Weaselton chase here at Savanash Central! With the chase going on around Savanah Central, Flurry caught up with Duke Weaselton. Princess Flurry Heart: Come back here! Duke Weaselton: You can’t catch me, Pinky! With one work of her magic, Flurry successfully trapped him. Princess Flurry Heart: That's Princess Flurry Heart to you, Weselton! Duke Weaselton: Weaselton! It's Duke Weaselton! Get me out of here! Princess Flurry Heart: Not a chance, you're staying where you are so that Judy and Nick can get their hands on you. Judy Hopps: Wow, I don't belive it! Nick Wilde: Nice work, Princess. Just then, the ZPD arrived just in time and arrested him for good. Duke Weaselton: You haven’t seen the last of me! Princess Flurry Heart: Bye Bye, Weselton! Duke Weaselton: (gets taken away) No, it’s Weaselton! WEASELTON! Just as Duke Weaselton was taken away, Cadance and Shining Armor were there. Princess Cadance: Flurry! There you are! (hugging her daughter) Shining Armor: Where were you? Princess Flurry Heart: I was trying to amaze you how I helped Judy and Nick to catch Duke Weaselton. I’m sorry about my anger issue and I love you. Princess Cadance: That’s okay, Flurry. We’re forgiving you. Shining Armor: We couldn't stay made at you, Flurry, and we're so proud of you because we love you too. With that said, they hugged their daughter happily as Judy and Nick smiled. The End Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225